Lily, Snape, and James: The Misunderstanding
by ThatNerdyFangirl
Summary: When Snape tries to describe his feelings to Lily, Lily takes things into her own hands and almost costs herself her relationship with James.


When Severus Snape was 16, he decided it was time to talk to Lily about his true feelings for her. That same day, he went looking for her, mentally rehearsing what he was going to say. Turning the corner, he found Lily kissing James. Dismayed, he hurled past her. Just as upset, Lily went after Severus, trying to apologize for upsetting him.

"Sev! I'm sorry I upset you! What did I do wrong?" asked Lily, panting slightly to catch up.

"You kissed Potter!"

"So?"

"You can't!" explained Severus, immediately regretting it.

"Why not?" asked Lily, trembling with rage.

"Because..." Snape's voice trailed off.

"Because why?"

"Because I love you!" He said, rushing away.

Stunned, Lily let him leave, mulling over the conversation as James arrived.

"What's up with Snivilleus?"

"Nothing."

James leaned over, kissing her again, but she pulled back, thinking things over, telling James she needed to be alone for a while. Respecting her, he left her to her thoughts.

*()*()*()*()*

The next day, Snape avoided Lily anywhere they met. Each time, she told him that they needed to talk, but he ignored her and wouldn't listen. Outraged, Lily left him to his ways, only telling him she was ready to listen when he was ready to talk. The uncomfortable silence lasted a week before receiving a letter from Severus, only saying two things: Owlrey and 7:30. Glad of this arrangement, she continued the rest of the day without complaints until she hiked up the tower, leading into the Owlrey at 7:30 sharp.

*()*()*()*()*

Once Lily reached the top, she spotted Severus. He had spotted Lily as well, and he looked uncomfortably from side to side, immediately regretting this meeting. As Lily walked toward him, he said "Lily. I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said that. I mean, you have a boyfriend."Lily shook her fiery red hair and stood in front of him. Leaning in, she kissed him gently on the lips, pulling back after a few seconds had passed. Snape was caught unaware, not sure what to do. The awkward silence that followed was interrupted by James who had appeared at the entrance to the Owlrey, a forgotten letter lay in his right hand.

*()*()*()*()*

"HOW DARE YOU KISS HER?" James screamed as he started running at Snape. Lily stood in front of Snape, trying to protect him from the oncoming harm. Lily was knocked out of the way as James punched Snape right in the stomach. Snape doubled over in agony and slumped to the ground. Screaming, Lily shoved James away, telling him it was all her fault. James took a step back, looking as if he had been punched in the stomach as well.

"What?" he asked feebly.

"It's my fault. I kissed him."

"Lily! But..." words failed him.

A stinging silence followed, until James looked up at Lily. He shook his head with cold eyes.

"We're done Evans."

*()*()*()*()*

Upset, Lily pleaded with James to take her back, that the kiss meant nothing, but he ignored it and stormed down the steps. Distraught, Lily stood on a step, sobbing. Snape walked up beside her, giving her a hug, which she gratefully received.

"Lily?" he asked timidly.

"What?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know." she answered honestly. "Maybe it was what you said. That you love me. We're friends, and I don't think I could be anything more than a friend. I just wanted for you to know that I do love you in a way, but I truly love James..." she trailed off.

"I see." said Snape in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry Sev."

A couple more tears ran down Lily's face after she took Snape's hand and walked down the stairs.

*()*()*()*()*

In the Gryffindor common room, James was livid. Lupin, Peter, and Sirius were all surrounded by him, listening in astonishment to Lily's actions. As Lily entered, they all grew silent, and James turned away from Lily as she walked over to him.

"James. Please!" she begged, new tears trickling down her face. "It was nothing. I promise!"

"Don't want to hear it."

"James Potter! You listen to me right now!" she said, a burst of strength in her voice. Obeying, James turned to face Lily.

"What?"

"I don't love anyone on this world as much as I love you, and I'm not going to lose you this easily!" she slightly screamed this, tears still shining in her eyes. Her scream had startled everyone in the common room.

"Evans. You kissed Snivilleus."

"I know I did. Just ask him, we're just friends. He said he loved me, and I wanted to see whether or not we had a chance. We don't."

"Why not?" asked James, not as angry, and taking a step toward Lily.

"Because." said Lily, taking steps toward him. "He's not you."

With that, she pulled James into a kiss, a truthful, innocent, loving kiss. James' anger faded away as he realized her to be truthful, and he kissed her right back.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I know." he said.

*()*()*()*()*

Hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback!


End file.
